User blog:Avatar XIII/Shovel Night vs Avatar XIII
Whaddup everyone? This literally popped up out of a quick encounter with Shovel Night. I think one of us jokingly insulted the other, and then we PMed each other threatening messages, and decided to do a user battle for funsies. So yeah, this is really random, but that's cool. Random is good. I personally felt that I had to do something other than battle Sega all the time, so this was a good opportunity for me to do so. Shovel is a cool opponent, and in my opinion, showed a lot of improvement from his battle in the tourney. I tip my hat to you sir, this was fun. Without further ado, onto the battle. The avatar succeeding Aang battles a knight with a shovel to determine who's the best.... something. Beat Battle VS GO! Battle starts at 0:04 'Avatar XIII:' What’s poppin B? X3’s cappin this rapper wannabe I’m sicker than broccoli and more horrible than astrology I’ll break you audibly, I’m a prodigy, an elemental Alanomaly! So honestly, there’s probably no chance you’re stopping me You gotta be smoking that hash cause your rhymes are trash I double take so hard on your battles that it gives me whiplash I’ll step on your head and stick your head in the dirt Then cover your work in shit cause that’s all that it’s worth 'Shovel Night:' Don’t call me a wannabe when you’ve only had fourteen raps With a three year timespan, so no excuse for that verse of crap You only spat two relevant disses so kiss your ass goodbye You’ve passed high school but can’t even get your numerals right! I may be named shovel, but you’ve been in way more dirt than me Two socks and then a fifteen month block in the same year, “B” I won’t lie, my first rap was indeed a GradeUnderF But at least it wasn’t as bad as the battle you call your best 'Avatar XIII:' Kinda hard to react to your wack raps, you’ve made no impact But congrats, you’re the second Night that’s gonna feel my Wrath The fact is that you can’t face the race in power, kid I taught you French basics and you still dunno what a shower is I’ve rocked the wiki more than you ever could, I control the Earth While you dig up old news to cover up the hurt, but it won’t work You think Jim cares about being your senpai? Nah dude You’ve both fallen into nothingness, like ERB of Youtube 'Shovel Night:' Can't call me nothing when my latest battle has more votes than yours But I guess for you, research is too much of a chore So instead of trying to feel special with a “style” that misses How about you try to spit out some actually good disses! Half of the cast in your series have nothing to do with the title, Avvy It’s inconsistent like the Lak of your rapping ability, savvy? Since you’re so good at French, try to understand this; Vous et votre rap sont terribles, you piece of shit Who Won? Who Won? Man, you know how screwed up poll voting gets 3 days, comments, you know the deal Category:Blog posts